Predator
by Misa The Lolicon Lolita
Summary: Kotetsu adored a game of Cat and Mouse, during battle as well. Playing with his prey like a toy till finally defeating them. He hated things to end, especially his favorite game, but he had other games to play. [Kotetsu x Izumo]


Izumo didn't know it, but Kotetsu watched him at night…

With those predatory eyes fixed on his body as he hid in the shadows, watching and waiting…

First, Izumo would slowly trudge into his room, obviously tired from work. He would flop into bed, lying down for a few moments till he realized he was still fully clothed. Then, he would lazily search for the zippers and buttons to his clothes, uselessly tugging at them till they finally loosened. Kotetsu loved watch the play of muscles as Izumo stripped off his clothes, leaving only his boxers to shield the most sensitive part of his body…

What Kotetsu couldn't see, was Izumo's thoughts…

As Izumo would strip, he would think of Kotetsu. He knew he could have pursued a relationship, but he was too nervous. He didn't want things to turn out badly. He didn't want to be rejected by his closest friend. He wanted Kotetsu to touch him like a lover, but he didn't want to sacrifice their friendship for his body's desires.

Izumo always thought Kotetsu was sexy. He was so dominant and so forceful. He loved people that way. Women were almost never that way, so Izumo often found himself unhappy with females. He always wanted to be taken, not to take. He was much gentler and more submissive than everyone else and he was attracted to strong, dominate people. It just happened to be his luck, good or bad, that his best and closest friend was his dream-boy…

Izumo didn't even think of the possibility that Kotetsu might want him too. He never considered it. He didn't notice Kotetsu's lewd stares or his occasional moans that were just a bit too loud as he jacked off. He didn't even notice how Kotetsu watched him at night from the shadows in his room…

So, Izumo would just stick to masturbating. When his thoughts became too vivid and his cock pulsed for attention, he would wrap himself in his thick, comfortable blanket and would let his hands slide into his boxers, pulling them down to his knees. He didn't even notice the small, muffled moan that came from the other side of the room, his own moan and his pulse in his ears blocking it out…

And Izumo began to do this more often, the desire in Kotetsu's unseen eyes turning him on. He would eventually kick off the blankets, feeling trapped in the warmth he hated around his cock, and would expose his naked body to the cool air of his room. The air would send shivers down his spine, sending Goosebumps across his skin, perking his nipples and making him arch. He loved the cold. It felt so nice against his skin…

And Kotetsu would gawk. He would gawk at Izumo's great body. He would gawk at how Izumo's lean, muscular chest would form his taut stomach and dip at his waistline when he laid down. He would gawk at how Izumo's waist curved and went to his thighs. He would gawk at Izumo's stiffening cock, wanting so bad to reach out and grasp it. He just slid his own hand into his pants, trying to ease the pulsing in his own pants from the beautiful prey in front of him.

And, eventually, Kotetsu would have to resist licking up the cum streaking Izumo's sweat slick stomach.

And, like any good predator, he waited and he resisted…

This was the night. Kotetsu couldn't hold it in any longer. Izumo's body was too inviting. He couldn't stay hidden in the shadows any longer…

So, he waited for the other to fall asleep before he moved in. Like a real predator, he waited till his prey was weak…

He emerged from the shadows, finally letting his instincts control his judgment. He snuck over, silent as a shadow, and watched his prey with wide, exited eyes and a devious smile on his lips.

He closed his eyes part way and lewdly licked his lips as he straddled the edge of Izumo's bed, the material of Izumo's bed grinding against his hardening cock. He threw his head back for a moment, digging his fingernails into the sheets and closing his eyes as he let out a silent moan from his open mouth. His spiny, long hair covered his closed eyes, casting a shadow on his face and giving it an evil shape with the play of light on his features.

He smiled deviously, licking his lips again as he returned to his prey. His calm, gentle, beautiful prey with his hair falling over his eyes and his naked chest exposed to eager, rough hands.

Kotetsu was always rough. Hard and rough, always horse playing and very touchy. Izumo was almost his beautiful opposite. Soft and gentle, personal and submitting like true, gentle prey. Izumo could never be like Kotetsu. Could never be the dominant predator Kotetsu was…

Kotetsu was a natural-born predator, his eyes telling it all. His predatory eyes…

Kotetsu adored a game of Cat and Mouse, during battle as well. Playing with his prey like a toy till finally defeating them. He hated things to end, especially his favorite game, but he had other games to play.

That's what everything was: A game. A game of Cat and Mouse. And Kotetsu loved it.

Kotetsu crawled onto the edge of the bed, near Izumo's feet, and braced himself against the edge of the bed frame with his feet. He looked at his beautiful prey and smiled.

Then he pounced.

Izumo yelped as he woke up, blindly struggling against the mass of limbs and weight above him till they slid into a comfortable position. Kotetsu straddling his waist, holding Izumo's hands above his head and half-erection pressed against his stomach.

"Ko…tetsu…?" Izumo asked, shocked, as he stared up at his boxer-clad friend.

The little wrestling match had woken Izumo right up. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light, but the moonlight drifting in through the window gave enough light to see.

Little did either of them know, it was a full moon…

Kotetsu smiled down at his prey, wide, predatory eyes fixed on Izumo's soft, confused eyes. He licked his lips and Izumo's eyes widened.

"Ko…" Izumo began, confused and a small erection forming.

"Tetsu!" he yelped as Kotetsu shamelessly grinded his erection on Izumo's slowly forming one. Izumo clutched at the air, automatically arching into Kotetsu.

Izumo moaned, throwing his head back, as Kotetsu roughly rolled his hips into his. He panted softly, confused at Kotetsu's behavior. He didn't want him to stop, though. He had had his own fantasies about the predatory man, having wanted to submit to him but too meek to do so.

"oh my god, Kotetsu…" Izumo panted, looking at his predator with wide, confused and dazed eyes.

Kotetsu moved Izumo's hands to the corners of the twin-sized bed, holding them down there. He used the stretch to lean down and capture Izumo's lips in a greedy kiss.

Izumo submitted almost immediately, putting up little to no resistance as Kotetsu forced his tongue into the others' mouth. Izumo moved with Kotetsu's dominant and forceful movements, submitting to the flow of Kotetsu's body and arching into his downward thrusts.

Kotetsu moved one knee to the center of Izumo's thighs, pressing it in between his legs and pressing his thigh against Izumo's cock. Izumo moaned into Kotetsu's mouth and grinded against Kotetsu's muscular thigh, sliding up to the others' cock as he arched his back.

As he grinded, he automatically spread his legs, hoping Kotetsu was going to do what he thought he was going to do.

As expected (and hoped) Kotetsu slid in between Izumo's thighs and pressed his thin waist to Izumo's. Izumo moved again, spreading his legs a bit further with a ninjas flexibility so Kotetsu could have better access.

Kotetsu smirked into their deep and unbroken kiss, neither one of them willing to break it. Kotetsu ran his tongue across Izumo's, swirling it around once before breaking the kiss. Their lips didn't leave each others' though, Kotetsu soon pressing against Izumo's mouth again and swiping his tongue in between their lips.

Izumo had long sense closed his eyes, but Kotetsu refused to take his eyes off him. He didn't want to lose sight of his prey and their pretty body…

Izumo's hands twitched and grasped the air, obviously wanting something to touch. Kotetsu just tightened his grip, holding the others' hands and arms down with his own.

Kotetsu moved Izumo's other hand to his other hand, holding both of Izumo's thin hands in his own larger hands.

Izumo opened his glazed over eyes partly, watching Kotetsu's eyes. Their lips hadn't left each others', Kotetsu still kissing Izumo roughly.

Kotetsu used his free hand to release both of their erections with two quick pulls and a toss of their discarded clothes.

Izumo gulped meekly and blushed madly. He was shy about his appearance. He put a lot of effort into what he looked like, though. He even shaved his entire body (minus his head). He didn't have any hair under his hairline. Kotetsu loved the difference, him shaving only his face and neck. He ran his calloused hand up Izumo's smooth thigh, watching the moonlight as it reflected off Izumo's smooth, fair skin. He slid back in between his legs, devious smile still on his lips.

Kotetsu quickly flipped Izumo onto his stomach, predatory side acting up even more when seeing Izumo's back facing him. Izumo automatically lifted his hips, knowing what Kotetsu was going to do. He moved Izumo's second hand back to his free hand, spreading Izumo's thighs with his knees as he did so.

Kotetsu positioning himself against Izumo's ass, wasting no time at all. Izumo gulped, holding his breath as Kotetsu started to press in. His eyes watered and his cheeks flushed from pain, Kotetsu not holding anything back. Izumo's yelped as Kotetsu thrust in, base of his cock already touching his ass. His hands clutched at the air and his teeth were clamped together. He refused to admit pain, so he tried to keep silent. This, however, was practically impossible. Especially when Kotetsu pulled out and thrust back in.

Izumo could feel the fragile skin in his ass breaking and bleeding, but he refused to scream. He yelped, but refused to scream. Thin lines of tears leaked from his eyes and dripped onto the ruffled blankets below him, but he refused to scream. His erection was waning but sparked back to life when Kotetsu thrusted against something deep inside him. He moaned into Kotetsu's mouth again, opening his eyes from shock.

Kotetsu smirked against Izumo's lips, now knowing where to aim. He rolled his

He thrusted again, breaking the skin more and causing Izumo to finally scream. Izumo had his mouth open and had nothing to stop the noise. Kotetsu smiled wildly, thrusts becoming faster and harder as his predatory side acted up from the scream

Kotetsu burrowed his face into Izumo's neck, leaning over his back to do so, and began pounding into his prey, holding nothing back. Izumo got used to the pain eventually, only because of his great resistance to pain. He soon realized that he loved it being so vicious and fast, the predator above him growling his moans.

Kotetsu admired how he slid across Izumo's smooth and sweat slick skin as he thrusted, softly growling his appreciation. Kotetsu's wild thrusts continued to slam into the back of Izumo's cock, also known as the prostate, and Izumo continued to cry out. Kotetsu smirked against Izumo's neck, bare teeth pressed against the fragile skin.

The speed and strength of Kotetsu's thrusts didn't waver at all. They kept a steady, wild and hard pace, slamming into his prey with an almost violent lust.

Izumo began to struggle against Kotetsu's hands, wanting so desperately to grab his own neglected cock. Kotetsu wasn't even about to allow this, though, and just tightened his grip. He was going to make Izumo come without touching his cock.

Izumo tried to struggle but his hands were weak from the pleasure and pain rushing through him. He continued to cry out as Kotetsu ripped the skin in his ass and slammed into his prostate, over and over again. He wanted to come quicker. He could feel himself on the brink, but he wanted it quicker.

Quicker, quicker…

Quicker, quicker…" Izumo whispered after a moan, whisper soon turning into a cry.

Kotetsu happily obliged, his thrusts becoming quicker and harder. He continued to rip the skin in Izumo's ass, the blood dripping out of Izumo's entrance in a small stream. Kotetsu's own growled moans became louder, his hot breath leaving Izumo's neck tingling.

As Izumo came, he cried out and his body shook. He went limp, kotetsu still holding him up with slightly bent arms. Kotetsu continued to use Izumo's tight and hot enterance till he came himself. He bit into the delicate skin on Izumo's shoulder, muffling his own moans as he came. Izumo flinched slightly, Kotetsu's come stinging the rips in his ass.

Izumo flopped bonelessly on the bed, Kotetsu sliding out of him as he did. Kotetsu

Izumo flinched and whimpered slightly as he pulled out, pain rushing through him again.

Kotetsu laid on top of him, waning cock resting in the groove of Izumo's ass, and genmtly licked Izumo's bleeding shoulder with a flat tongue. Izumo sighed at the surprisingly gentle treatment, panting as he tried to regain his energy a piece anything together. He didn't even bother trying to struggle or pull against Kotetsu's loosening hands. He didn't want to.

They both panted, Izumo watching Kotetsu with glazed eyes as Kotetsu rested his head on the pillow and continued to nurse the wound with his tongue.

After all, he was the predator. And the predator could do what they wanted to the prey.


End file.
